


Indecendy

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur receive a phone call from Merlin and goes help him.





	Indecendy

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.
> 
> Written for the Pornalot Bonus Challenge Three

Arthur was reviewing a presentation for the next day meeting when his phone rung. Unknown number. For a brief second, Arthur wanted to let it go and not answer. It was probably some kind of telephone sales. Then Arthur remembered that his sister was on holiday and could have a problem.

“Hello?”

“Arthur?”

It was Merlin. As he managed to loose his phone once again?

“Arthur?” he repeated and this time, Arthur noticed how distressed his voice sounded.

“Merlin? Are you alright?”

“Not exactly… Hum… It’s a long story. Could you just come to the police station?”

“The police station??? Merlin, what have you done!!”

“Please, Arthur… Don’t shout. Head hurts.”

“Merlin? Are you hangover?”

“Are you coming or not?”

Arthur knew Merlin wouldn’t say anything more and he couldn’t really abandon his best friend if he needed him.

“Alright. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

***

In the end, Arthur not only saved Merlin but also Percival. For some time now, Arthur had wondered if there wasn’t something more than friendship between Merlin and Percy.

As both were clearly hangover, Arthur lead them to the closest Starbucks, hoping that caffeine would help and that he would finally understand what was going on.

They sat on a remote table. Percival with his three espresso and Merlin with a caramel macchiato. 

“So? Are you finally telling me how you ended at the police station, in the drunk tank, arrested for indecency?”

Merlin sheepishly looked at his drink and Percival blushed. In all the years he had known him, Arthur had never seen Percival blush.

“It was Gwaine’s fault.” Merlin finally murmured. 

Arthur wasn’t really surprised by the revelation. Gwaine was always involved in these kind of situation!

“So… What did he do?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin looked at Percival, they exchanged a knowing look and Merlin started to tell Arthur the story of their night.

“We went to the pub… To relax but you know Gwaine. He kept buying us drinks and…”

“We ended sloshed.” Percival ended.

“Yes… And Gwaine kept annoy us about the fact that we were single for a long time, that we should make the best of the night.”

“So I… I acted without really thinking and kissed Merlin.” Percival confessed;.

“We are together, “Merlin promptly added. “It’s been going on for a few weeks but we wanted to keep it for ourselves first… You know with us being friends and all that.”

“I see... Congratulations are in order, then!” Arthur said.

He had been right, then. Though, at the moment, he still didn’t understand how Merlin and Percy had ended being arrested.

Both smiled and exchanged a look that spoke volumes about their feelings for each other.

“So… hum… I kissed Merlin and Gwaine made lewd comments…”

Percival was now blushing again and Merlin, too. They were probably getting to the moment it all went down.

“I… I may have gotten carried away and I climbed in Percy’s lap…”

“We… Hum… We may have been slightly… excited by the setting…”

“And the alcohol.” Merlin added.

“So we… Hum… Merlin, I can’t say it.” Percy whimpered.

Arthur was finding this funnier than expected.

“Wemayhavejerkeeachotherinpublic.”

“What?” Arthur had heard but he really wanted Merlin to say it again. He tried to hide his smile as his best friend nearly hide behind Percival when he repeated.

“We may have jerked each other in public… But it’s all Gwaine’s fault! All the alcohol and his comments and… Percy! God, look at him! How was I supposed to resist and it was dark…”

“Merlin, you’re babbling.” Arthur interrupted, this time unable to stop laughing.

“Why are you laughing! It was the most shameful experience in my life! And the bouncer came before we could… you know.”

Arthur couldn’t stop laughing.

“Sorry guys, but this is hilarious!!!”

“It is not.” Merlin pouted.

Percival put his arm around his shoulders and kissed his head.

“Arthur is right, Merlin… In a few years, we will laugh about it.”

Merlin only grumbled but came closer to Percival.

“And what happened to Gwaine?” Arthur asked as he finally managed to regain a serious face.

It was Percival who answered as Merlin was sipping his macchiato. 

“He hit on the bouncer and as he didn’t end in the police car with us, I suppose it worked.”


End file.
